Lord of The Night
by MrTech713
Summary: After the misssion to wave. Naruto Realizes how useless he is, and goes to the one person he knows can make him stronger. My second fic R&R please. Rating will change to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Lord of the Night**

Summary: After returning from the mission to wave, Naruto fully realizes that he is nearly useless, not as useless as Sakura, but at least she had some chakra control. At this realization, he decides to improve himself, being trained by the one person he knew could make him strong, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Lord of the Demons, and Naruto's own personal chakra battery.

"Normal Talking"

"**Demon or Greater Summons Talking"**

"_Normal Telepathic Conversation"_

"_**Demonic Telepathic Conversation"**_

_'Normal Thinking'_

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

* * *

We had just returned from the mission to Wave Country. I should feel proud of our team, we, a team of fresh genin, had succesfuly completed a B-A rank mission. But I'd never felt worse, I was next to useless, I had to realie on Kyuubi's power in order to defeat Haku, and during the fight, Saskue, was nearly killed. What was I to do? Kakashi wanted to focus on training Saskue, Jiji-san was busy with Hokage stuff, and Iruka had to worry about the academy. _'Sigh, guess I'll sleep on it.'_

And so I did, I walked home, sent some Kage Bushin to clean the grafitie of my windows, walls, and door, and went to sleep.

* * *

**-In Naruto's Mindscape**

**"So you've finaly come kit." **A loud deep voice, said from behind a set of bars.

_'Wait, where am I'_ I thought as I looked around. Well, I'm in a sewer, there's water up to about my ankles, there's a giant cage, with a peice of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it, and pipes,alot of pipes.

**"You're in your mind scape kit."** The same voice said.

"Ok, and I'm guessing that you, who ever and wherever you are, can read my thoughts?"

**"Only well you're here, and with some difficulty, but yes, yes I can."**

"Alright then, seeing as you say we're in my mindscape, I'm guessing that you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and that you're somewhere in that cage."

**"More observant then I'd thought you'de be, but yes, I am the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as Kyuubi no Yoko, The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, and The Lord of Demons."**

Suddenly an idea came to me. "So Kyuubi-san, you're sealed within me, and will die if I die correct?"

**"It is."**

"Well in that case, how would you like to make a deal."

**"What sort of deal?"**

"You train me. And I don't get myself killed on a mission."

**"Point taken, I need you to live, but to train you properly, we'll need a mental link so i can speak to you well you're awake, and I have some conditions you'll need to meet."**

"Depends on the conditions."

**"Understandable, I must say, you're much more intellagent then you let on. But my conditions are simple, first, you must do as I say on issues relavent to training. Secondly, I won't do everything for you, you'll often have to figure things out yourself. And thirdly, my sealing had some nagative side effects on your body and chakra control, so after we leave the village, I would like you to allow me to re-construct your body so that you may function properly."**

"All agreeable. But what's this about leaving the village"

**"Simple, we don't want people to see your developing skills. Just ask Sarutobi-san to allow you to go on a private training mission spanning one year."**

"I see your point, I'll get on it in the morning."

**"Of course, simpily walk through the door on the right to enter a normal sleep. I'll create the neccasairy mental link as you sleep."**

"Sounds good. And Kyuubi, Thanks."

**"You are very welcom Kit, I may be a demon, but I'm not heartless like those scum you call villagers." **Kyuubi stated with a suprising amount of anger in his voice. Only slightly puzzled by this, Naruto walked throught the door into the land of sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up feeling a little different, like he was connected to something, something powerful. He reached out to it.

_"Kyuubi? Is that you?"_

**_"It would seem so"_**

_"Oh, Okay then. Umm, So what do you want me to do to begin training?"_

_**"We'll start on that later, first we must prepare. Go to the Hokage and request a years training allowence. Then we must gather supplies."**_

___"Sure, but can I ask something?"_

_**"Of course."**_

_"Is your real name Kyuubi?"_

_**"As a matter of fact, no, Kyuubi is the title given to the Lord of the Kitsune Clan. My real name is Kenshin."**_

___"Cool, so can I call you Kenshin instead?"_

_**"I don't see why not."**_

****_"Cool." _And with that, Naruto quickly got ready for the day, well dressing though, Kenshin suddenly cut in.

**_"No"_**

****_"No what?"_

**_"No more of that damn 'Kill Me I'm Over Here' Orange jumpsuit."_**

****_"Oh, Okay, but the only other thing I own is a black training suit Jiji-san gave me."_

**_"Wear it, and well you're at his office, ask for a letter stating that anyone who refuses to sell to you, or overcharges you, will be listed as a traitor."_**

****_"I never thought of that, will do." _And with that, wearing black shinobi pants and a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off his very well toned body. He set off for the Hokage office.

Upon arrival, he, rather then requesting an audience through the secratary, he simply walked right through the door.

"Hey Jiji-san, I need to talk to you."

"What do you need Naruto? Usualy you get along fine enough by yourself."

"Ya, well, there are some things only a Hokage can do right?"

"True, but whatever would you need?"

"I need a one year training alowence, and a letter stating that you, as Hokage, order all shop owners to allow me to by their goods and not overcharge me." Now this took the old man by suprise.

"I can understand the letter, but what of the training allowence? What about your team?"

"What team. Sakura just follows Saskue like some kind of lost puppy, Saskue's to arrogant to let anyone tell him what to do, or to try and work as a team. And Kakashi just focuses on training Saskue rather then the team. I think I can train myself better with a license to wander, and a few scrolls."

"Sigh.... I never knew thing were that bad. But if thats how you feel I'll start the paper work immediatly. But couldn't you just switch teams? A transfer takes so much less paper work then a training allowence."

"I'm sure. And as for the paper work, why don't you just use Kage Bushin no Jutsu?"

The old Hokage's faced brightened suddenly. _'Kage Bushin eh? Thsi kid's good.' _"Naruto..." The old man looked like he was about to cry. "You have just single handedly defeated the bane of all kages. You, are a true hero." He said well starting to tear up.

"It's really no big deal Jiji-san, but could I get that letter, I plan on leaving in the morning and I need to prepare."

"Ah, of course." He said well quickly writting a letter. "Here you go, and Naruto, good luck." He said well handing the now completed letter to Naruto.

"Thanks Jiji-san. See you in about a year. And when I come back, think I could switch teams with Kiba?"

"You want to be with Hinata and Shino?"

"Ya, ya I think I do."

"Well I'll see if it I can make it happen."

With that, Naruto walked out of the Hokage office with a smile on his face.

_"So, where to next Kenshin?"_

* * *

AN: Well, this is the first chapter of my second fic, hope everyone likes it. And to anyone who's reading this and is thinking "Hey, what about his other fic?" well, I'm not abandoning it, but I'm having a bit of writters block with that story. Well, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord of the Night**

AN: Alright, well sorry for the wait, but hey, girl friend comes first right? Ya, ya she does, no disputing that. But anyways, because I'm to lazy to write all the training, I'm going to use a legendary author jutsu. TIME SKIP NO JUTSU!!!

* * *

One Year Later

_"Well Kenshin, todays the day, do you think I've come far enough?" _

_**"HA! Do I think you came far enough? You can take on a four tails, BY YOURSELF, you're more powerful thenall but the best jounin."**_

_"Ya, ya I guess you're right, now what's the best way to make my entrance I wonder?"_

_**"How about you do what most people would do and just walk right into the Hokage office?"**_

___"*Sigh* I guess that would be the best course of action wouldn't it?"_

_**"Yes, yes it would be."**_

__And with that, Naruto set of for his home village, wearing his usual attire, black, loose fitting shinobi pants, a black mesh shirt, and a long black cloak, going down to his ankles, and couvering his face up to his eyes, on the back was his personal emblem, the Konoha symbol encirlced by a nine tailed fox. He also wore a pair of pure black sunglasses, the kind blind people wear, most people wouldn't even think he could se through them, oh how wrong they were. And to complete the look, he had two, curved daggers at his side, each measuring 6" of handle, and 18" of blade, shapened to the point that a falling piece of paper would be cut on the edge, and re-enforced with numerouse seals to make them nearly un-breakable, always sharp, and able to channel chakra. At the 41/2" mark on the handle, the head of a fox could be seen with the blade coming out of it's mouth. Truly deadly weapons.

As he appoached the main gate, he slowed his pace as not to be seen as an attacker, when he got to the gate, he was stopped by the gaurds.

"State your name and purpose in Konoha." One said immediatly after he stopped.

"Namikaze Naruto, returning home." At this the other, and clearly older guard fell over dead of a heart attack when he heard the name. The other simpily stared wide-eyed.

"N-Namikaze? The last Namikaze died the night of the Kyuubi attack."

"So you all think, however on the same night, his wife gave birth to a son before dieing to do lack of medical care, one of the many indirect deaths during the attack."

"You-you mean, the fourth sealed the Kyuubi into his own son! Into-into you." He said the last part much more quitely.

"Correct, now may I go in now?"

"Of course Naruto-san, welcome home!"

"Thank you guard-san." And with that, Namikaze Naruto, the son of the fourth, walked into the village that hated him for being the Kyuubi vessal. If only they knew who it really was they were beating the entire time, a defencless boy, and the only son of their beloveded Hokage.

As he approached the tower many people stared at the mysterious ninja who gave off such an aura of power they would of though he was a kage of another village if not for the konoha symbol on his back. Some how managed to miss the fox encircleing the symbol. The shinobi population on the other hand, noticed this immediatly and readied themselves for a fight if nessisairy.

Once he arrived at the Hokage tower, he entered, seemingly in no hurry at all, to reach his destination. Upon entrance he approached the secratairy.

"I would request an audience with the Hokage." He said in a cold, emotionless voice. Letting out a mild amount of KI, of course mild for him would paralyse most civilence.

"O-of course sir, one moment p-please." With this she pressed a button on a small microphone down.

"Ho-hokage-sama, there is some one here to see you."

"Let them in" A much older voice replied.

"You-you may go in now."

"Thank you secratairy-san." He said as he walked into the Hokage office. At the time, the only thing on the secratairies mind was, _'Thank god he's gone.'_

"Good afternoon Hokage-san."

"'San', that's a little disrespectful don't you think?"

"Yes, but, you currently don't deserve my respect."

"And why's that, considering I don't even know your name."

"*Gasp* Oh my, _Jiji-san" _He said in a mocking voice. "You don't remember me? Or what day today is? I'm hurt."

_'Jiji-san... today.... OH SHIT'_ "N-Naruto"

"Yes! Finaly you get it, now on to my second note." He said as he flared his chakra and KI. **"HOW DARE YOU HIDE MY HARITAGE FROM ME!!!" **Naruto roared as his chakra created a firey blue aura arounf his entire body, blasting open his cloak to reveal his well toned body, blasting his sunglasses to pieces revealing two pure black eyes with no pupils, replaced by an eight-trigrams seal in each eye. Scatering paper work, shatering windows. Lightning cracked outside from a storm that wasn't there moments before.

For the first time in 14 years, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohamuru no Sato, the man given the titles "God of Ninja" and "The Profesor" During the second and Third Great Ninja wars. Surviver of the Kyuubi attack, feared for his life, and the lives of the villagers. That was how powerful the KI and Chakra Naruto was letting off was.

"N-Naruto, you have to understand that what I did was for your own protection."

**"MY PROTECTION! IF YOU WERE SO CONCERNED ABOUT MY PROTECTION WHY DID YOU LET THE VILLAGERS BEAT ME WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE?! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM I HAVE THE KYUUBI SEALED WITHIN ME?! ANSWER ME THAT!" **Naruto roared.

"Because if they found out without me telling them, they would feel betrayed, and a cicil war could start, and what could I do about the beatings? I can't be everywhere at once."

**"IT'S CALLED PUPLIC EXECUTION OLD MAN, CRUCIFACATION FOLLOWED BY BEING BURNED ALIVE!!! ANYTHING ALONG THOSE LINES WOULDA WORKED!"**

"Naruto, you should know I can't do that, now calm down before you blow yourself up."

After a few deap breaths the aura went away, but not the KI.

"HA! Blow myself up, my chakra network can safely channel Kyuubi's youki, human chakra no matter what amount can't damage it. And you could've done exactly what I suggested, no one, not even the counsel would have the guts to stand up to the Hokage. I mean come on, you have a few hundred ANBU at your bec and call, not to mention you still hold the title "Gd of Ninja's" if you actualy put your foot down for once this village would obay any and all commands."

"He's right you know." At this point, everyone realized, that by some complete fluke, Jariya sat in the window.

"Yes, I know Jariya... Wait a minute, Jariya? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just wandering around, helping teenagers beat old men in debates. The usual."

"I see, well, Naruto, you must of wanted more then to come and yell at an old man."

"*Chuckle* Ya sorry about that, sorta lost my temper, but anyways, I want the Namikaze estate, and I figured you'd want to know how my training went."

At this Jariya decided to speak up. "Now hold on a second kis, who are you to demand the Namikaze estate."

"Namikaze Naruto, Son of Namikaze Minato, Jailer, Friend, and Student of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sole holder of the Fuingan bloodline, and fox summoning contract."

"WHAT!?!" Both Sarutobi and Jariya's jaw droped.

"You heard me"

"Ok, lets start from the top, friend and student of Kyuubi? How and why. And what is the Fuingan, and what does it do?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, after the wave mission, I felt a little deppresed and powerless, so I saught out Kyuubi, and got him to train me in exchange of me not killing us both, and over time we became friends, in fact I'm currently working on a jutsu that will give him his own body, well keeping him on a leash so to say. As for the Fuingan, it's Kyuubi's gift to me to try and make up for all the pain and suffering he's caused me. It allows me to create and seal or hand seal by simpily immagining it. As well as sharpening my vision, and giving me several other abilities I will not share unless you swear not to let them leave this room without my permission."

"Of course, we both swear to never let this leave the room without your permision." They said in unison. At this point Naruto's eyes glowed for a second.

"There, I just placed to seals, one on you two to bind you to your promise, and one on the room so no one can hear us." The two's eyes widened. "Now, the other abilities include, but are not limited to as I havn't discovered them all yet, Genisis, which allows me to, create, modify, seal away, or destoy a bloodline in another person. Contract Summons, which allows me to summon the contract for any animal, whether or not it exists yet. As well as break any and all genjutsu, and cuminicate woth any animal or demon telepathicly."

At this point, Sarutobi passed out, and had a wide eyed Jariya attempting to wake him up. When at last he succeded, Sarutobi quicly sat up.

"Ok, I can understand why you didn't want that to get out I guess. Anything else?"

"Yes actualy." At this Naruto unrolled a scroll onto the ground, and out poofed the heads of; Hoshigaki Kasame, Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, and Uchiha Madara.

"I give you, three of Konoha's Greatests traitors, and four members of Akatski. But I do want the bounty." He said to the two awe struck old men.

"H-How?" Jariya managed to stuter out.

"I assume you're talking about Orochimaru, and in that instence, beheading, with the similtanous incineration of the body."

"Oh, well then, you make it sound so easy."

"Orochimaru was extreemly arrogant, and because of my age thought I couldn't possibly beat him. It would seem he was wrong."

"Yes, yes it would. Now lets se on the bounties. Orochimaru had 10,000,000 Ryo bounty built up, Kasame had 2,000,000 Ryo, Itachi had 5,000,000 Ryo, and Madara didn't have a bounty as he was assumed dead, but we'll through in and additional 10,000,000 Ryo, bringing the total to 27,000,000 Ryo, a very nice clan coffer." Sarutobi said, still amazed by the feet Naruto had accomplished.

"Okay, that's just plain awesome, but anyways, I'de like my full inheiritance, all that cash, Instatment as the head of the Namikaze clan, and I'd also like to take be made a jounin."

"A jounin Naruto? Isn't that a little much?" Sarutobi asked politely.

At this Naruto looked down at the heads he laid out, and said politely. "With all do respect Jiji-san, not even you could defeat Orochimaru last I checked, same with you Jariya, and you are two Kage level ninja's. If anything, I'm not asking for enough."

"*Sigh* True enough, It'll be done." He then walked up to the picture of the fourth, took it down, and opened the safe it hid. "And on the note of your inheiritance, it's all in this scroll, accept the Namikaze estate, although there is a map to and of it in there."

"Thanks Jiji-san, by the way, when the council tries to force the clan restoration act on me, tell them that if they try, they'll also be needing it." He said going back to his cold voice.

"*Chuckle* They won't like that, but will do."

"Thanks again Jiji-san." Naruto said flashing his old foxy grin. Suddenly they felt a large influxe of chakra. Looking out the now shatered window they saw about 75 Naruto's.

"They'll help fix the damge" Naruto said as he buttoned his cloak back up, pulling another pair of shades out from a pocket. "Can I get a letter for the bounty desk please?"

"Sure thing" Sarutobi said as he quickly wrote, signed, sealed, and handed over a letter to Naruto.

"Thanks, see you two later."

"See ya Naruto." Jariya said.

"Stop by again some time." Sarutobi said well smilling.

* * *

After Naruto watched a few people at the bounty collection desk get dragged off to the hospital for heart attackes, and finaly collecting his money, a record setting 27,000,000 Ryo, he opened up the large scroll, he got from Sarutobi. Inside, the first thing there was a note addresed to him.

_Naruto, if you're reading this, them I'm dead and gone, and you're either a Jounin, or Sarutobi felt you're reading to get this. My name is Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and Yellow Flash of Konoha, and proud father of Namikaze Naruto. I can understand if you hate me for sealing the Kyuubi into you, but I can only hope the villagers took my last wish to heart and treated you like the hero you are. If not, I can only say I'm sorry, and I couldn't ask another parent to give up their child when I myself wasn't willing to, otherwise I would of. But unfortunatly I'm a Hokage first and a father second. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, former Jounin and next in line for the title of Uzukage before her village was destroyed, I loved her with all my heart, but in the end couldn't save her. She died from lack of medical care during your birth, which was unexpected as it was two weeks early, and with the Kyuubi attack there just wasn't enough supplies. In this scroll, I've left you everything I own, instructions to get into the Namikaze estate, my Harashin no Jutsu, Rasangan, and many other things. As well as your mothers Katana, which is a family heirloom, and is used very seldomly for unknown reasons, keep it safe, it's priceless in many ways. I can see the fox approaching now so I must go._

_Love Namikaze Minato_

_The Fourth Hokage_

_The Yellow Flash_

_and Proud Father_

After reading this, Naruto couldn't help but get a little teery eyed. _'They really loved me.'_ was one of the many thoughts going through his head. After calming down, Naruto looked below the letter finding labeled storage seals. They read: Katana, House, Harashin, and Rasengan. He quickly unsealed the second one, and headed towards his new home.

* * *

AN: I stole the Genisis ability from HistorianoftheKais's story, the fourth doujutsu. Sorry and thanks at the same time.


End file.
